The Nelthar Organization
'''The Nelthars' are a mysterious organization composed of members from almost all races on Nirn. It was founded in 2E 159 but has roots all the way back in the First Era. They are based in the Jerall Mountains as of 4E 196, their former base was located underground near Skingrad. History The Nelthar Organization was founded during the Second Era by Ultima(II) Nelthar, a descendant of Nelthro Kanir. Ultima(II) traveled the world searching for members of all the different species of people and gathered them in a secret hideout, among them where the sload, a few remaining Kothringi and varoius other sentient races of man and mer alike. Leaders The Nelthar Organization has many different leaders. The Organization is mostly led by the Leader and the head family members, however when the need calls for it the Supreme leaders or the Grand Supreme leaders may also assume leadership. As the head family is generally located in their Headquarters in the Jerall Mountains, the Executives control the Nelthars in each Province, most often from the Province's Capital city. Grand Supreme Leader *Nelthro Kanir Supreme Leader *Xeraz Kanir *Tireys Kanir Leader *Naritin Nelthar(Current) *Nait Nelthar(Former) Head Family members *Nilya Nelthar *Naerion Nelthar *Tolinai Nelthar *Visus Nelthar *Nelganis Nelthar Executives/High Council *Rips-All-Apart (Black Marsh Executive) *Ri'mas Nelthar (Elsweyr Executive) *Tesrei Nelthar (High Rock Executive) Members *Ruqormo Nelthar, Oraculum *Alis Nelthar, Eldritch *Ashaiya Kanir *Tanion Nelthar *Tyronos Nelthar *Jina Nerevar Dreadguards *Vorkhan Nelthar (Captain) *Chaid Nelthar (Lieutenant) *Rysaan Nelthar *Thormir Nelthar *Rothor Nelthar *Sachi Nelthar *Terridon Nelthar *Rahk Nelthar *Eliphas Nelthar Former Members *Elyna Lynielle Ranking System The Nelthar Organization has 6 "Paths", each member chooses to follow one of these 6 paths, doing work for whoever is the leader of the path. Siqsa Certain paths have a final rank known as Siqsa, this is the highest honor attainable by a member of the Nelthar Organization, one who becomes a Siqsa leaves his former life behind and lives only for the Nelthar Organization and their goals. There are always 3 Siqsa active at any time. One from the Path of Warriors, one from the Path of Shadows and one from the Path of Magic. Dreadguard Dreadguards are nine powerful Nelthar Members who are charged with the protection of the Head Family(Despite them generally being far more powerful then the dreadguards). Dreadguards are generally led by the leader of the Path of the warriors, the gladius or both. Executives Executives are the 9 members of the Nelthar High Council, and the highest attainable status among the Nelthars without adoption by Nelthro. One Executive is chosen for each Province including Cyrodiil. Each executive is usually a member of the dominant race in each province. Many hold their identities secret to the populace and only the members of the Organization know of their identities. Former Leaders #'Ultima Nelthar II' - Leader from the 2E 160 until 2E 243 #'Nizkor Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 244 until 2E 304 #'Notogrim Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 305 until 2E 399 #'Kenfain Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 400 until 2E 439 #'Orkuran Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 440 until 2E 509 #'Melira Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 510 until 2E 546 #'Osiran Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 547 until 23 615 #'Ethstarin Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 616 until 665 #'Kaiser Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 666 until 2E 692 #'Ultima Nelthar II' - Leader from the 2E 693 until 2E 750 #'Rawn Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 751 until 2E 782 #'Lethir Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 783 until 2E 834 #'Nalinot Nelthar' - Leader from the 2E 835 until 3E 10 #'Relisha Nelthar' - Leader from the 3E 11 until 3E 30 #'Aloysius Nelthar' - Leader from the 3E 31 until 3E 105 #'Seechus Nelthar' - Leader from the 3E 106 until 3E 142 #'Taur Nelthar' - Leader from the 3E 143 until 3E 195 #'Sanguinar Nelthar' - Leader from the 3E 196 until 3E 230 #'Kanirius Nelthar' - Leader from the 3E 231 until 3E 267 #'Ultima Nelthar II' - Leader from the 3E 268 until 3E 325 #'Lethun Nelthar '- Leader from 3E 326 until 3E 384 #'Mathils Nelthar' - Leader from 3E 385 until 4E 10 #'Arkadis Nelthar - '''Leader from 4E 11 until 4E 28 #'Zopyros Exul - 'Leader from 4E 29 until 4E 30 #'Dreagus Nelthar - 'Leader from 4E 31 to 4E 63 #'Kusan Nelthar '- Leader from 4E 64 until 4E 97 #'Nikto Nelthar '- Leader from 4E 98 until 4E 130 #'Volkarion Nelthar '- Leader from 4E 131 until 4E 175 #'Nait Nelthar '- Leader from 4E 176 until 4E 209 #'Naritin Nelthar '''- Leader from 4E 210 until Present Trivia *In the Nelthar canon, Kaniros is the Nelthar homeland, in Burned-Mane canon, it is located somewhere in Akavir. *The name "Nelthar" comes from Nelthro's favorite character of all time "Neltharion the Earth-warder" Category:Factions Category:Nelthar Canon Category:The Burned-Mane Canon